Clouds on the Horizon
by Fuzzy Lumpkin
Summary: Jake and Nessie's twins are given up for adoption when the Cullens suddenly disappear. The kids grow up with no memories of their past, including the fact that they’re not human. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: The End

Summary: Jake and Nessie's twins are given up for adoption when the Cullens suddenly disappear. The kids grow up with no memories of their past, including the fact that they're not human. When their foster parents move to the rainy town of Forks, they meet some interesting people, and life takes on a whole new meaning.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________

Forks, Washington

Jacob's POV

80 yrs. post BD

It was official: We were all going to die. Normally, I was the only one who was comfortable betting against Alice. Not this time. No matter what we did, where we ran, how hard we fought, we would all die. And there was nothing I could do about it.

These days, I was living like I was half asleep, but my mind was working furiously. According to Alice, the Volturi had decided that we were too much of a danger, and they feared us. The teenager in me would have enjoyed that, being feared by the most powerful vampires on Earth. I smiled wryly to myself. The time when I would have reveled in that "power" had long since passed, along with arrival of my Luke and Kayla.

Nobody would have thought Nessie could get pregnant. She had stopped aging years ago, and we never expected for her to physically change at all. Well, a long time after we threw caution to the wind and we had been married almost a dozen times, she got pregnant. Two weeks later, I had twins. We weren't exactly sure what they were, but we were confident we could figure it out, given time. They had to be the only ones on the planet who were a quarter human, a quarter vampire and half werewolf. I thought it was cool, but Edward and Bella weren't real thrilled that their grandkids were a total mix of every mythological character in the world—that we knew of, anyway. Now, I allow myself time to think back to the moment of their birth, just four months ago.

"_God, Jake," Nessie grumbled. "Your kid is so damn huge." She was only two weeks pregnant and looked like she was ready to give birth any day now._

_I laughed, and was about to challenge her to see if she could still bring down a bigger catch than me, when Blondie appeared at the top of the stairs and flitted down to my side._

_"No, you stupid mutt! If Nessie tries hunting now, she'll hurt the kid." Blondie, also, had been real thrilled about the prospect of Ness giving birth. To her, it was another opportunity to play the mother role. I honestly didn't think anyone minded so much; she was in a much better mood than usual._

_Nessie reached up her arm, and touched my face. Go hunting. It will make you feel better and get you off my back. There was a teasing edge to her tone as she finished. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and trotted out the door, pulling off my shirt and throwing it behind me. Just for Ness... I thought, my hands beginning to shake. The second I was in the woods, I had four legs, and I was flying. Sometimes, being human was such a drag. I prowled around through the trees and came across a young deer. I wasn't really that hungry, but everyone was so preoccupied with Nessie that there was hardly ever food in the house. I pounced and brought down my catch._

_"Hey, Jake." Bella's voice startled me._

_What was she doing here? Didn't she want to be with Nessie like everyone else? I gave her the best look of confusion I could, given my current form._

_"I'm getting away from it all," she explained. "I remember what it was like when I was in her position; I never got a moment alone. It was a different situation, of course, but you get the idea." She paused for a moment, thinking things I would probably never know, when she suddenly said, "You know, Jacob, that I never ever would have considered you as a son-in-law, but it wasn't so bad. God, I feel so old—I'm going to be a grandmother. Look at me, Jake." That was stupid; I was already looking at her. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate the way you've been with Ness. And before you ask, I'm only telling you this now because I have a feeling that we're not going to see each other any more after this. I don't know why or how, exactly, but it's like Edward'sJacob-is-doing-something-with-Nessie-that-I-really-don't-want-to-know-about-but-will-have-to-find-out-about-sooner-or-later-and-then-threaten-to-kill-them-both-and-actually-kill-Jake sense. I just can't figure out what it is."_

_Her sense was faulty, then, because at that moment I didn't see anything wrong with our family, extended and strange as it was._

_"You miss them, don't you?" Okay, she lost me. But she never got the chance to elaborate, because right then a scream loud enough that even humans probably could have heard it where we were echoed through the trees. _

_Nessie._

_Without even looking at Bella, I raced through the forest, my only thought being on my wife. What was wrong? Hell, how could anything be wrong anyway? That thought sent a chill down my wolf spine and I put on more speed, arriving back at the main house in no less than thirty seconds, phasing back to human form and rushing up the steps to anxiously be at her side. In my defense, it was the imprinted werewolf acting on that one, not the overprotective husband._

_It took me a second to figure out where the scream had come from; I wasn't often in this house. Since Nessie and I were quite as active at night as the other members of this family—unless we were sleeping—I often found myself the next morning with numerous injuries, and nobody really wanted to hear my bones snapping when they were busy with their own sorts of evening activities._

_I charged up the stairs three at a time and saw Nessie lying on a bed surrounded by the entire Cullen family—gasping, sweating, and preparing to scream once more. She opened her mouth, caught sight of me, and shouted instead, "My God, Jake, where the hell were you!" I was about to remind her that it was her idea that I go hunt, but a glare from Edward that so clearly said "don't argue with her now" told me otherwise._

_Although I have great memory, if I'm honest, I don't really remember the rest of that screaming match, only that Ness used some very colorful language, at which Edward glared at me again, only this time it said "you better not teach that vocabulary to our grandchild." Stupid overbearing bloodsucker._

_Totally not experienced in this at all, I averted my gaze, looking at every place but Ness. So I was extremely unprepared when someone cried out, "It's a boy!"_

_I. Had. A. Son. I let out an unexpected whoop of joy, my previous shell cracking open as I rushed to embrace my child. Strange; he was really little, and I remembered Nessie telling me how big this kid was. Something didn't add up..._

_"There's another one." Funny, Edward. Alright, you got me; joke's up. Where was the "smile, you're on candid camera" thing?_

_"It's no joke, Jacob, you have twins." I swear I almost dropped the first kid in my arms._

_"Keep your thoughts to yourself, please. I'm busy right now, and your obtrusive fantasies are ruining my focus." Edward, usually so calm in these situations, was just about to crack. To leave him in his peace, or as much as I could, I carefully crept downstairs where everyone else but Bella, Edward and Nessie had managed to slip to, unnoticed._

_"It's a boy," Rosalie breathed in awe._

_"Where's Nessie?" Emmett muttered; apparently he had forgotten I could hear as well as the rest of them._

_I gave my announcement with as much pride as I could muster, surprisingly not a lot. "They're twins."_

_A collective murmur filled the group. Before anyone could get another word in, Bella came down the steps, another baby in her arms._

_"Girl," Bella said, almost as wearily as if she had been the one giving birth._

_Subconsciously, I passed the boy to Blondie and climbed the stairs to visit Ness._

_"Jake, how are they?" She eagerly leaned forward and would have jumped out of bed if I hadn't stopped her._

_"Wonderful," I replied. "Thank you so, so, much and I—"_

_She put a finger to my lips to silence me. "Names," she reminded me._

_Names? I hadn't even thought about names. "I'm flexible." I grinned. "If you want, we can name the boy Billward and the girl Sarabella." (LOOK ON WIKIPEDIA—JACOB'S MOM'S NAME IS SARAH)_

_"Not funny." She frowned. "I don't care what their names are, as long as they're normal. Not like mine."_

_We thought for a while in silence; I could hear the babies' heartbeats below._

_"I like Kyle," she said finally._

_I made a face. "Can we make it Kayla?" She nodded._

_"And...Lucas?" I suggested._

_"Luke."_

_"Deal," I said. We shook on it, as though we were placing a bet rather than naming our children._

I shook myself back to the future with one thing on mind: what to do with them. Since only the Cullens had to die, I could live with Luke and Kayla, right? Wrong. I physically could not live without Ness because she was my imprint. What to do, what to do? I couldn't leave them with any vampires, except maybe the Denalis, but they weren't too fond of wolves...And Charlie and Billy were long dead; Leah was the only surviving member of the pack, and she was going to die anytime soon. There had to be someone...

I was shaken out of my reverie when Luke called out to me, "Daddy!"

"Hey, kiddo." I bent down and scooped him up. He leaned against my chest, and I got a sense of fright. Uncle Emmett had scared him. When that man would ever grow up, I didn't know. Sensing I wasn't doing anything, he put his hand right up against my face and showed me exactly what Emmett had done. That's right, the twins are gifted. Sort of like Nessie's power, only instead of showing their memories, they can only show their feelings and emotions. I was hoping they would develop some sort of werewolf trait, but it's too soon to tell.

Sigh. They're growing so fast. Luke looks like he's two already and so does Kayla. They can both speak as fluently as first-graders, though they are hardly five months old. "Let's go find mommy, now." I'd never be as good with kids if it weren't for Ness.

I climbed torturously up the steps, sinking back into my nightmare of a character, when my wolf sense went off.

I practically dropped my kid; already out the door ready to phase. I smelled bloodsucker, and it wasn't a Cullen.

Two black cloaks stood outside the door. They weren't smiling. Beneath all the sudden fear I felt for my family, there was the natural instinct to rip, to kill. And the overwhelming desire to blame Alice for all this. She should have seen, she should have warned us.

I recognized one; Jane the pain, I called her. The other one was Alec, I thought. Their devilish little faces didn't even smile. They simply looked bored.

Where was Bella when we needed her shield?

I ran back into the house, my one mission to find my children and get them to safety. That's what I was doing when I heard Bella's scream, Edward's anguished cry, and Nessie's wail of pain. _NESSIE! _My mission forgotten, I jumped out the window and slid across the lawn. There was a small fire already burning. Jane looked at me, smirking evilly, and I was on fire. Not literally; Bella had told me of this. Jane's "gift" was not nicely wrapped with a ribbon on top; I suppose you could call it a talent, though it's hardly something to be proud of.

I know they say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. I've been close to dying many times, and that's never happened. But this time it did. My barely functioning mind was dragging up memories of my past, half forgotten plans and ideas I'd had when I was eight, my mother before she died, my first crush, etc., and soon I was fastforwarding through time, getting closer and closer to my given point.

Jane lunged, I felt my bones snap. Her teeth sunk into my neck, and I knew no more.

Police Chief Stewart McKenzie was worried. He hardly ever worried, but someone had just reported to him that the Cullen house was on fire. There was no official fire department in Forks, so he took whatever he had and rushed to the scene of the crime. By the time he got there, all that was left of the Cullen home was ashes.

Almost desperately now he began digging through the rubble, hoping for some sign of life. Soon afterward he stopped and rested, despair coming to the front of his mind. How could he have let ten innocent people die on his watch? How!

"Mommy!" a little voice shrieked out not too far from where he was standing. Wading through the remains of what had once been a beautiful mansion, a little boy, about two, sat sobbing. The Chief picked him up and cuddled him. "There, there." He had never been one with children.

Slowly he walked out of the ruins, but the boy screamed out loud, "Kay!" Without knowing exactly why, McKenzie let him down, and he ran back to where he had been sitting. He pulled at something, and McKenzie assumed it was a toy, or maybe something his parents had given him. It was to his immense shock when the boy coaxed a girl out of his hiding place. Twins!

He grabbed his twin's hand and pulled her up to meet the Chief. "Kayla," he introduced her as. McKenzie seemed to realize that these children were far from ordinary, so he knelt down to their level and said, "What's your name?"

"Luke," the boy answered firmly. He was already a handful.

The Chief grabbed each kid by the hand and led them to where the rest of his team was.

"Nothing," he reported, "but I found these." He gestured to the twins, now playing with the grass.

His deputy's eyes narrowed. "Found this," he said rudely, shoving a piece of paper into McKenzie's grasp.

_Here lie the Cullens:_

_Emmett_

_Isabella_

_Alice_

_Jasper_

_Carlisle_

_Renesmee_

_Esme_

_Jacob_

_Rosalie_

_Edward_

_What happened to them will happen to all who dare to challenge the Volturi._

McKenzie shuddered. He had never seen any piece of paper ooze with as much hatred and violence as this one.

"You ever heard of the 'Volturi'?" No one had.

"Maybe they were involved in a gang?"

"With kids that young?"

Speculations went round and round, but no one could explain it. McKenzie decided that he would give the children up for adoption if he couldn't find any relatives. He picked up the boy, Luke, and the girl, Kayla who had now both fallen asleep and headed back to his office. He was going to have nightmares tonight.

**A/N: the cullens are not dead! They will come back into the story later on, just not now. If you don't review, they will most likely come back in later on. REVIEW**


	2. In the Graveyard

**A/N: to clear a few things up: **1**, the cullens ARE NOT dead. The sooner you review, the sooner they come back. **Two:** since Chief McKenzie couldn't find any relatives, he gave the twins to his cousin's wife's sister, some relation like that. Kayla and Luke appear thirteen and they are only eight. They know nothing of the fact that they are not human; all they know is their real parents died in a fire when they where two. They grew up in San Diego, CA, and are now moving to Forks, Washington. Everything will be written how they see it, not how it really is. **Three:** POV's will switch off between Luke and Kayla. **Four:** even though this is like the year 2096 or something, we're going to pretend like they have the same technology there is now. It just makes my life so much easier.**

San Diego, CA

Luke's POV

My bed was safe. Safe, warm, and lazy. Outside my bed, things were dangerous. At least, that's what I tried to convince my Mom. I suppose you should know that she's not really my Mom, she's my foster Mom, but she's been my Mom since I was two, when my whole family was killed in a fire. I don't really remember it all that well, and, to be honest, I don't care. I like my life just the way it is. But it's not staying like this for long. I'm thirteen, I've lived my whole life in San Diego, and now I'm moving to a little town called Forks, Washington. Never heard of it? Neither have I. apparently it's some town in the Olympic Peninsula that nearly always rains. I'm so not going to enjoy this.

"Luke!" That's my Mom. She's the one who wakes me up every morning, whether I like it or not. Usually not.

"I'll get him." That's my twin sister, Kayla. I've called her Kay and she's called me Lu since before I can remember. It's really weird between us, we almost feel like we're telepathic sometimes and we can almost always feel what the other is feeling, especially if we're touching. We're as identical as twins can get, being fraternal. I suppose I'm lucky to have a nice twin; more than half of the kids I know hate their twin siblings. Though we argue, we'll always be there for each other.

I hear footsteps in the hallway. That can't be Kay, she's quiet as a mouse. It must be my little brother, Jaymee. He's seven, and just about the most annoying thing in the world.

"Oof!" Yep, it's Jaymee. He just jumped on me, and I think I'll suffocate if he doesn't get up.

"Get up, lazy butt!" he sang with excitement. Nothing thrills Jaymee more than bothering me, even if he gets in trouble.

"Who sent you?" I mumbled, stuffing my face into my pillow. He didn't answer; I kicked him. Still didn't answer.

Three...two...one... "YAH!" I shouted, throwing him off me. he ran off to another room, to tattle probably. I know I'll be in trouble for that, but it was worth it to get two more minutes of peace.

"Get up, Lu," Kay breathed, her mouth over my ear.

I moaned and flipped away from her.

"Fine," she said, "but today's that last day you get to go surfing before we move on Saturday. She glided out of the room with inhuman grace. The second she was gone, I was up.

_Of course!_ We were moving in three days to the rainiest place in the country. I should surf while I still have the chance. In less than three minutes (new record) I was out the door and flying down the street. As I went, I looked at the town of La Jolla (pronounced "la hoya"), committing it to memory. We had lived across the street from the beach forever, I went to school on the beach, I practiced soccer and track on the beach I wore shorts all year round, I surfed all year round. The beach was my home: what would I do without this place? I didn't want to find out.

I surfed all day. Day in, day out, that's my motto. I rode every wave as if it would be my last. Who knew? It might be.

Just as it was starting to get dark, Kay came down to the beach and called me in. I took a deep breath and left the ocean. I would be spending the next two days finishing up packing. I doubted I would get out again.

Three days later, after I had exchanged my summer clothes for winter ones and sold my surfboard, I was on a plane, heading to Forks. When we arrived, my attitude matched the weather. Cloudy and rainy. Shocker. The only I was looking forward to in Forks was something Mom had told me before we left. Forks was the town I had lived in before my parents had died. The ruins of the building we had lived in were still here. Mom and Dad said they would even take us to the cemetery, if we wanted. I agreed. Kay did, too, after a little hesitation.

We started school a week later. Forks High School was home of the Spartans (how stupid is that), and my own personal hell on earth. Besides the whole rain thing, it was cold. I wasn't used to being cold, I wasn't used to not seeing the sun. I didn't like wearing long sleeves and a jacket every time I wanted to go outside. It was weird.

Kay had always been less sporty than me, though she was just as coordinated and athletic. She knew how to surf, but didn't like to, she ran track, be didn't enjoy it, and she played soccer, which she was always unenthusiastic about. Her idea of fun was curling up on the beach with a book. Fun.

It was only here in Forks that I realized how different we really were. What had seemed natural at home was weird and strange here. Like, Kay and I had really good hearing and eyesight, were really smart, had unbelievable grace, and were amazing at sports of any kind. We could were faster, stronger, our skin was harder, we had hotter skin temperatures, and everything about seemed to scare people away. I had never had this problem in La Jolla.

The first few weeks of schools were a blur. We stuck to ourselves, excelling in all our classes and easily making the sports teams. Life was so easy, it was boring. We finished unpacking three weeks in, and Mom and Dad took us to the cemetery. This is where my life gets exciting.

The drive to the graveyard was boring (shocker) and I was really depressed, coming here. It was just a depressing place, plus the whole "my parents died when I was a baby and our buried here" thing.

We didn't really know what we were looking for, Mom told us our name had been Cullen, when I saw the most amazing stone.

It was white marble, old but refined, as though people cleaned it regularly. There were ten smaller stones circled around the big one which read CULLEN. My throat suddenly felt dry and tears were coming out of my eyes. This was impossible. I didn't cry. Never.

Without me saying a word, Kay was at my side. See what I mean about the telepathic? It can be a pain at times, but right now it was really helpful. Looking for something to distract myself with, I gazed at the little markers, and read them through blurry eyes.

The names on the stones read: Emmett; Rosalie; Jasper; Alice; Carlisle; Esme; Isabella; Edward; Jacob; Renesmee.

I was weirded out. That last name looked familiar to me, though I hadnever seen it before in my life. But I knew, just by looking at it, that this was the grave of my mother. I almost felt as if she were speaking to me from the dead, dragging me under. Blinking back tears, I scanned the names, wondering who my father could have been—Jacob. I was sure of it.

I could hold back no longer. I sobbed and cried my eyes out, leaning on Kay the whole time. When I was done, I looked at her; she gazed back in sadness, and then she started to cry. I don't know how long we were there, going back and forth—one crying, the other supporting—but it was dark.

"It's a real shame," she started out of the blue. "Besides our parents, there were our grandparents"—she pointed to Isabella and Edward—"our great-grandparents"—Carlisle and Esme—"our godmother"—Rosalie—"her husband"—Emmett—"and our aunt and uncle"—Jasper and Alice—"look Lu, we had a whole family." How she could know all that was beyond me, but I knew it was true also. I felt as if I was on the verge of a boatload of memories. I had two years worth of life with these people, surely I could remember them—but I kept coming up blank.

"Come on," I sniffed. "We have school, tomorrow."

She gave me a watery smile, glad that I was taking charge, and we left.

Now, if you thought that was the end of our graveyard experience, you are sadly mistaken. As we were leaving, the strangest people came up to us. They seemed to glitter, as if the sun was throwing rainbows on them. I looked up at the sky for proof of this theory, but the sun was hardly there, just poking out beneath the clouds.

They moved with surprising speed and agility, and walked right past us as if they didn't even notice us. But the strangest thing about them was that they were gorgeous. Two girls, maybe sixteen, seventeen, so totally opposite yet exactly the same. One was tall with poufy black hair that was tied casually back though she looked like a model. The other was much shorter, with pine colored hair (the dead kind) and again, casual but beautiful. Wait—what was I thinking! I'm a thirteen year old guy, I'm not even interested in girls yet, thanks to my sister. The second I allowed my eyes to glance away from them for a second, I was drawn back to them. Their eyes were a strange butterscotch color, their skin was pale, and they had faint bruise-like shadows under their eyes. They walked straight towards the Cullens' grave, put two flowers on the headstone of Carlisle, turned around, and bumped into us.

Their skin was hard, just like mine, but it was cold. The short one looked at me, and vanished. The taller one sighed, murmured something clearly we weren't supposed to hear, but sounded like, "Wolves, what next?" She glanced at me, then at Kay, who I had forgotten about until now, turned and raced after the short girl.

Kay looked at me, I looked at her, and we both laughed out loud for no apparent reason. Maybe it was the idea of making peace with our family, maybe it was adjusting to life, maybe it was the sudden lack of tension, maybe it was the strange girls, or maybe it was something else. Either way, Forks was about to get a lot more interesting.


End file.
